


Edges

by Guacharo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacharo/pseuds/Guacharo
Summary: Jace has some thoughts about Alec getting married.Alec doesn't know what's coming.





	1. Jace

**Author's Note:**

> Just a writing exercise

“Trust in what is written”

-All That’s Known, Spring Awakening

 

Jace felt his pride choking him. Swallow it down, let no one see, let no one suspect. Alec would be married, he’d find some semblance of happiness, maybe even have a couple of kids to carry on the Lightwood name. Everything would be as it should be, as it had been written.

Or how he thought it’d be written, was it written anywhere? Or was it just something the Clave had made up, the whole concept of marrying to resolve ties, to pit families against each other for what? Control? Power?

 

If only he hadn’t set his sights on fiery red hair, if only he hadn’t let emotions cloud his judgement, but angel, if he could make one person believe in him that wasn’t bound by duty, that would be enough.

 

Love wasn’t something you surrendered to, it made you weak, no matter what anybody said. It was weakness that led him to push Alec away. When he’d first come to the institute he used to sit on the ledge of the rooftop just to see how far over the edge he could go. Heights never scared him, death never scared him. Once he’d bound himself to Alec he’d steal motorcycles and wake up in different states, literally and figuratively, just to see how far their bond would stretch, when it would snap like a rubber band.

 

Except it never did. 

 

Alec would always find a way to get to him, wipe invincibility from his jacket, and hold him to his chest as if he were something precious. So when Jace reached out to search for annoyance or regret, he breathed easier when he found worry and acceptance in its wake. It took a lot of cursing and more than a few physical altercations, but eventually they’d stuttered upon the undeniable truth that they loved each other, possibly more than anything. 

 

Jace had multiple fathers, he’d come to see Maryse as a mother, Isabelle as a sister, but he hadn’t found a name to represent all that Alec meant to him. Brother, that’s been Alec’s first title followed by best friend. Best friend was too weak, so they became Parabatai, half of each other’s souls but even Parabatai was too weak to encompass the pain at the thought of Alec belonging to somebody else. 

  
  



	2. Alec

“If I stay silent, I am damned.”

-Who Am I, Les Miserables

 

If Izzy ever heard about how stiff his neck was, Alec was almost positive it would involve a quip about how heavy his head was and if it were any bigger it’d fall clean off his neck with how much he bowed towards the rules.

 

Okay, maybe that was funnier in his head. Maybe ironic was a better word?

After all, no scripture, no artifact would dismantle the little neon yellow droplets he wore on the crease of his elbow from every time Jace’s hands brushed his, forearm ready to block whatever paint thinner the robust tomes would throw at that speckled happiness. 

 

Especially the curse of the parabatai. 

 

Shaped like a prophecy, represented like a monster, the distortions of eros on the bond was said to be catastrophic. But there was no need to worry about that. 

 

Alec knew his place in the shadows. As much as he raged against it, his heart would never stray far from the golden light he swore followed Jace’s smile when he stared for too long, blinding him to consequence and threatening to set him loose. 

 

Every single one of Jace’s lessons would have to be learned through Alec, every heartbreak, every stumble. Alec wasn’t the hero in this narrative, Jace was. In every version of reality, it would always be Jace and his loyal companion until death do them part. 

 

Alec had started wondering lately if there would ever be any arguments among his fellow nerds, the ones in the future, about who Jace’s true companion was. In all the songs about his glory, would Jace’s parabatai have red hair? Would he become a she? Clary and Jace could be legendary together, but maybe, just maybe, in an alcove somewhere in a warlock’s library, there would be a story about a golden-haired shadowhunter and his parabatai with flames in his heart and the love the best of the shadowhunters had for his lover, a dark-haired marksman. 

 

Histories were always twisted by the mouths that wove them.

  
  



End file.
